


I feel in love with you in a high school locker room

by TheSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSociopath/pseuds/TheSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Sherlock asked John to be his flat mate, and also feel in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel in love with you in a high school locker room

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Sherlock'so point of view
> 
> Also,   
> Please excuse my amateur writing style.

P.E. class, I hate P.E. I thought as I walked into the locker room. 

While I was changing, I noticed something strange. Nobody was here. My class is a somewhat small one, but still, no one, absolutely no one, was here. I pondered it around in my head for a while. 

Was class cancelled and I didn't know about it? I thought that was it, so I decided to put on my normal clothes, a black trench coat and dark dress pants. I was almost finished when someone tapped my shoulder and startled me. 

Mr. Watson, out of all people to see me half naked, Mr. Watson had to be it. With no shirt on, I stood in front of my very attractive teacher. 

"Mr. Holmes, may I ask why you are still at school?" Watson's left eyebrow raised, in such a sexy way, my "teenage hormones" went berserk. 

"I haven't realized school had let out early. I'll be on my way," I bent down to pick up my shirt, but also, try and hide my boner. If Mr. Watson saw my... I don't know what I would do. 

Just then, the unexpected happened. I was about to pick up my shirt but Mr. Watson got there first and threw it across the room, along with my coat. 

"You won't be needing those." He said and took a closer step. "You also, won't be needing these." Mr. Watson slid his index finger into the waistline of my trousers, pulled me so close that I could feel him, and then started unbuttoning my pants. 

"Mr. Watson, what are--" The teacher cut me off before I could finish. 

"Please, Sherlock, call me John." By now 'John' was on his knees, looking up at me. 

"Okay, John," I put a lot of emphasis on his name, "what in the bloody hell are you doing?!" 

"Well, Sherlock," John out the same emphasis I used on his name. "I know how you feel about me. I see it in your pants every time you look at me." John started moving up my leg, kissing ever inch. He then moved to my stomach, then up to my ear. He stopped for a second, and whispered, "And I feel the same way."

I was so shocked, I stumbled and fell over. John caught me and finally laid me on the ground. Now he was above me, his hands sliding up and down my sides. 

I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't. I lost all my chances when John started kissing me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. It was brilliant, since this was my first kiss, and I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. I let John take the lead, exploring my mouth, and I him. It was such a new concept, but it wS absolutely brilliant! 

I raised my hands to John's shirt, and start unbuttoning it. Once it's off he unbuttons his jeans and slides them off. I get nervous. I think children these days call it "getting butterflies in my stomach." It is an incorrect statement that--

"Sherlock!" John says, cutting off me from my thoughts. I hadn't realized I was staring. "Sherlock!" John said a second time, shaking me from the shoulders. 

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."


End file.
